¿PORque A mi?
by usagi-safaro
Summary: Estaba embadurnada de dulce y de sangre, vi los restos de Naruto que reposaban en un rincón del cuarto. Él , todavía con vida, encontró fuerzas para pronunciar sus últimas palabras. -Sakura no tiene la culpa-
1. Chapter 1

No recuerdo por qué Naruto me reprochó en cierta ocasión:

-A ti todo te sale bien.

El vivía en casa solo, Porque las palabras aquellas traslucían resentimiento, quedé preocupado. De vez en cuando conversaba del asunto con Sakura Le decía:

-No me negarás que en todo triunfo hay algo repelente.

-El triunfo es el resultado natural de un trabajo bien hecho -contestaba.

-Siempre lleva mezclada alguna vanidad, alguna vulgaridad.

-No el triunfo -me interrumpía- sino el deseo de triunfar. Condenar el triunfo me parece un exceso.

A pesar de su inteligencia, Sakura no lograba convencerme. En busca de culpas examiné retrospectivamente mi vida, que ha transcurrido entre desastres y en un arduo labor. Mis triunfos, si los hubo, son quizá auténticos, pero no espectaculares.

En lo que podría llamarse mi carrera de honores, he llegado a jefe anbu. Tengo casa propia y un buen pasar. Es verdad que algunas veces eh sido egoísta. Yo me he permitido dudar, porque la relación entre Naruto y yo parece que no es de amistad. Sin embargo, siempre tengo la ansiedad de hacer algo junto a él, no solo pelear porque a mi me salen unas cosas bien y a él no, si no platicar de algo mas que los triunfos.

Pasando a otro tema, cuesta creerlo, pero yo me preocupaba por la inapetencia de su Sakura. En efecto, la pobre Sakura de pelo rosado y ojos jades, no era la misma que años atrás, ella había cambiado mucho.

Se llego un diá que nunca olvide, llegue a casa de Sakura y vi algo espantoso que como ya dije nunca olvidare.

Estaba embadurnada de dulce y de sangre, de dulce no nunca supe porque, pero de sangre lo supe al momento de ver los restos de Naruto que reposaban en un rincón del cuarto. Él , todavía con vida, encontró fuerzas para pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

-Sakura no tiene la culpa.

Las dijo en ese tono de reproche que habitualmente empleaba conmigo.

Yo quede sorprendido al ver aquella escena, como era de esperarse tuve que llevarme a Sakura a la torre del hokage, ahí le dieron fin a su vida, esos días fueron los peores de mi vida y siempre me preguntare ¿Por qué A MI?, ¿por que a mi, que empecé a llevar a penas una vida sin rencores?, ¿Por qué a mi?.

No me dejaba de preguntar el ¿Por qué a mi?, a penas unos días antes, le demostré a Sakura cuanto la quería y lo ultimo que vi de ella, fue una Sakura llena de sangre, no podía soportarlo, porque, porque me tuvo que pasar esto ¿POR QUÉ A MI?

_________________________________________-------------_________________---_____________

BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, VI QUE ALGUNOS NO LE ENTENDIERON VIEN ASI QUE HICE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS SI AUN ASI NO LE ENTENDIERON BIEN DIGANME Y LO VOLVERE A HACER,


	2. la respuesta

¿Por qué a mi?

**Seis meses después…..**

El atardecer llegaba poco a poco en ese gran cementerio, donde muchos de los ninjas descansaban en paz, muchos habían logrado salvar vidas durante el tiempo que duraron en este mundo y otros enterrados con un cruel destino que habían vivido.

Hay en frente de dos tumbas se encontraba Sasuke y la gran Hokage de Konoha Tsunade, ¿Quiénes estaban sepultados ahí? El mejor amigo de este y su antes mujer como le llamaba.

-Han pasado exactamente 6 meses desde la ejecución de Sakura y seis meses un dia de el asesinato de Naruto, yo había vuelto solo por ellos y hoy ¿porque es que estoy aquí?. Ya no hay nada que me ate a seguir en la villa- le dije amargamente a la hokage.

-Estos meses han sido muy duros para toda la villa, no solo para ti y lo sabes.- dijo la hokage con un deje de tristeza

-Aun asi sigo sin comprender por que sigo aquí.

-por todo lo que te ha pasado, necesitas compañía y yéndote de aquí vas a encontrar de nuevo la soledad

- sin ellos es igual a estar solo, y lo sabe.-dije sumido en mis pensamientos, con la mirada clavada en la tumba de mi mejor amigo

-Tienes que vivir sin ellos y por ellos. Por lo que les falto de vivir

-No vale la pena.- silencio por parte de la hokage -¿Para que me ha pedido que venga aquí?

-hay algo que necesito contarte acerca de ese día.

-no necesito saber nada mas acerca de eso.

-necesitas saber para que decidas que es lo que vas a hacer

-¿decidir que voy a hacer? De que habla-pregunte en tono molesto

- te lo informare después de contarte lo que te tengo que contar- dijo decidida

-hmp-dije molesto, fastidiado y todo lo que se le parezca.

-tu me comentaste que las ultimas palabras de naruto habían sido "Sakura no tiene la culpa" ¿cierto?- afirme con la cabeza y ella prosiguió- pues eso era verdad, Sakura no tuvo la culpa- una sorpresa fuerte para mi- quien la tuvo fue el mismo Naruto- esa impresión fue mas fuerte aun que la anterior.

-¿como?- pregunte sin entender

-Hemos estado investigando y pensábamos que Sakura lo había matado por el estrés que traia por tantas misiones que se le asignaban y por lo de su boda-dijo apagando la voz.

-hmp, la boda ya no importa y lo sabe.-dije con mas tristeza aun.

-como digas Uchiha, pero siguiendo con lo nuestro, eso es lo que pensábamos, seguimos investigando y nos dimos cuenta que quien tuvo la culpa fue Naruto.

- ¿Cómo es que saca esa conclusión?- dije fastidiado por tanta tristeza que me invadía.

- ya te he dicho una parte Uchiha, Naruto siempre decía que todo te salía bien, todas tus misiones eran resueltas con un buen resultado y en muy corto tiempo, en cambio las de el tardaban mas de lo esperado y no siempre estábamos conformes con los resultados. Además tu habías anunciado tu compromiso con Sakura y se les veía muy contentos y el no avanzaba en su relación con Hinata por tantas misiones que se les asignaban a ambos. Y…

-Espere¿a que quiere llegar con esto?- la interrumpi mas fastidiado que antes, ella solo suspiro y continuo..

-Y el solo quiso saber como es que Sakura su mejor amiga y casi hermana era feliz contigo. Asi que suponemos que cuando el estaba en la casa quiso abusar de ella porque pensaba que tu eras feliz por lo que Sakura te daba, ¿me entiendes?- solo asentí y ella prosiguió- Bueno aunque eso era una suposición, hace aproximadamente 3 dias hable con Shikamaru y fuimos juntos a casa de Sakura, porque tengo entendido que nunca has vuelto a pisar esa casa y esta igual que cuando paso "eso"-solo asentí de nuevo- le comente a Shikamaru las suposiciones que tenaimos y el nos dijo que era tal y como pensábamos.

-¿y como es que supo eso?- pregunte sin ninguna emoción en mi mirada.

-por el dulce que había regado junto con la sangre de naruto- dijo con voz firme.

- no entiendo- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Sakura estaba preparando tu único dulce favorito cuando llego Naruto y según shikamaru conversaron, después se vio una mancha de dulce por las escaleras y una única silla desacomodada, fuimos hacia el cuarto y vimos la cama desarreglada- apreté mis puños por la impotencia-, además de estar pegajosa, volvimos al primer piso y fuimos donde estaba la mancha de sangre, había dulce también, además cuando revise a Sakura ella tenia unas marcas rojas por su torax y fue ahí cuando caimos en cuenta de lo que había pasado- dijo con voz triste-ella solo se defendió de Naruto eso fue lo que hizo pero tal parece que una de las heridas que le causo a Naruto era de muerte y Sakura se aterrorizo, por eso estaba como la encontraste.

Fueron varios minutos de silencio y de nuevo la hokage volvió hablarme

-¿Qué piensas acerca de lo que te acabo de contar?-dijo triste aun

-No puedo odiar a Naruto- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- amaba a Sakura, pero se que ella no lo odiaría, asi que no lo odio, porque a pesar de todo el me trajo de regreso para vivir aunque sea unos pocos momentos de felicidad a lado de el y de ella- termine de decir quitándome las lagrimas que salian de mis ojos.

-entonces si no le guardas rencor, ¿cumplirías su sueño?

- hmp, ¿su sueño de ser hokage?- dije ya sin lagrimas en los ojos

-Asi es, ¿lo harias?- dijo con una voz suave

-Si era el sueño de mi mejor amigo- dije volteando a ver a la hokage a los ojos- si- dije decidido.

-Entonces-levanto la voz-Uchiha Sasuke desde hoy seras el nuevo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas-dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

En ese momento unos petalos de cerezo me rodearon y supe que era Sakura que me estaba felicitando por mi decisión, al igual que oi un teme por parte de Naruto o solo era mi imaginación, pose mis ojos en la tumba de mi amigo y después en la de Sakura y tome mi camino hacia la torre hokage junto con Tsunade-sama.

FIN

algunos se han de preguntar que ese fic no era un one-shot, pues lo era pero me llego un comentario acerca de lo que no entendia bien, y cierto no lo habia leido antes pero era cierto algunos puntos no los explique asi que decidi hacer la segunda parte espero que les haya gustado y si hay mas dudas no duden en decirmelo bye

dejen reviews


End file.
